


space dust

by deltatrench



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatrench/pseuds/deltatrench
Summary: an eye opening tale of how the death of a universe was the catalyst to the questioned lives of dan howell and phil lester, as for the end of it all, how much living meant to them.when the universe explodes and dan and phil manage to survive it all, where do they end up, and how can they return to what was once treasured?tw; existential thoughts





	space dust

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little dark. uploading schedule will be said when i've established it. no bad words, no smut.

The dark of night was pitch black if it weren’t for a shining moon and its stars. It was a notably dark night for the residents of planet earth. Dan Howell and Phil Lester had just been filming the tenth edition of phil is not on fire.

“Dan, make a quote about space!”, said Phil.

“Once upon a time, we were all space dust, and we will all soon become it again.”

A loud shatter emitted from the outside of the room. Things toppled from shelves, the floor was vibrating as they talked.

“Earthquake!”, they shouted, scrambling to get under a table, when Dan looked out the window to see an ocean wave, but instead of an ocean wave he happened to see the most solid colour of white heading towards their flat, accompanied by the loud sounds of humans screaming. There wasn’t any time left.

“Is this it?”, they looked at each other.

Closer, closer, closer. Pale.


End file.
